Children and adults, from time immemorial have enjoyed and actively employed noisemakers in various pursuits during Halloween, Birthday parties, New Year's Eve parties, Anniversaries and in support of other special events in which raucous noise is fitting, appropriate and desired.
Normally loud noises and in fact noises of any amplitude are absolutely forbidden in a synagogue. However, there is a singular, extraordinary occasion during which noise is permitted and, in fact, needed as an integral part of the religious ceremony conducted within the Jewish faith. That occasion is during the reading of the Book of Ester.
The book of Ester relates the story of a tyrant named Hyman. He tried to use his official power to destroy or annihilate the Jews, kill the king and usurp the throne. His plot was discovered by Queen Ester. She informed her husband the king. Hyman was hung and the Jews were saved.
When the Book of Ester is read in a synagogue, Hyman's name is drowned out by noise-makers to make it inaudible. For hundreds of years these noise-makers consisted of a wooden device with a sprocket and bar to produce noise when rotated. In current times, these noise-makers are made of sheet metal with a plastic sprocket.